LayKai Amour
by chochoberry
Summary: Kai mencoba menuruti perkataan baekhyun, dia tarik nafas dalam – dalam lalu dikeluarkan, ternyata lumayan membantu walaupun rasa sakit setiap kontraksi masih terasa. " Lay hyung...aku akan melahirkan, aku mohon pulanglah, temani aku...aku takut hyung.." amour cinta -bad summary-


tittle : Amour

author : chochoberry

main cast : Zhang Yi Xing, Kim Jongin

other cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Joonmyun, Tn. Zhang (appa Lay), Tn. Kim (appa Kai)

genre : yaoi, crack pair, romance, Mpreg

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**warning : cerita ini sinetron banget, panjang banget, ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita ._.  
**

_**6 Juni 2006**_

Tanggal yang bagus untuk melaksanakan sesuatu yang sakral sekaligus membahagiakan bukan ? kalian pasti tahu, apa itu ? Ya, sebuah pernikahan. Sebuah proses yang tidak hanya menyatukan dua insan yang berbeda, tapi juga menyatukan dua keluarga besar yang berbeda kultur dan budaya. Pernikahan di bangun bukan atas dasar persamaan, tetapi dibangun untuk menyatukan perbedaan. Sungguh naif sekali jika sebuah perceraian terjadi hanya karena sudah tidak cocok lagi, karena banyak perbedaan atau bahkan hanya karena materi. Sebuah perbedaan tentu masih bisa dikompromikan-asal tidak bertentangan dengan agama-mana yang sesuai dan mana yang tidak sesuai.

Oke...kita lupakan materi tentang pernikahan, mari kita lihat proses pernikahan itu secara langsung.

Seorang pemuda tampan tengah bediri dengan gagahnya di depan altar. Kemeja putih berbalut jas hitam, dipadukan dengan celana kain hitam, tidak lupa juga dasi kupu – kupu yang bertengger (?) manis di lehernya, menambah ketampanan namja itu. Dapat dilihat namja itu tengah mengatasi rasa gugupnya, jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang seolah – olah jantung itu ingin keluar dari tempatnya, dapat dimaklumi hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menggembirakan sekaligus mendebarkan bagi dirinya. Ya...hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya, hari dimana dirinya dan kekasihnya akan mengucap janji sehidup semati.

Musik pengiring pengantin mulai terdengar, itu berarti calon mempelai _wanita _akan datang. Diawali dengan munculnya (?) gadis kecil pembawa bunga, gadis kecil itu sangat lucu dengan senyumnya yang selalu mengembang di bibir mungilnya. Siapapun yang melihatnya, pasti akan tergoda untuk mencubit pipi chubby gadis kecil itu.

Akhirnya saat diinginkan oleh semua undangan pun tiba. Kehadiran sang mempelai _wanita._ Para tamu undangan berdiri untuk menyambut datangnya sang pengantin. Beberapa diantaranya berdecak kagum melihat mempelai _wanita _yang terlihat sangat cantik. Benar apa kata orang tua dulu, seorang wanita akan terlihat sangat cantik ketika hari pernikahannya. Tapi, kata ini mestinya harus dibenahi, kenapa ? karena yang menikah kali ini adalah namja dengan namja. Mungkin bisa dirubah dengan " namja cantik akan semakin cantik ketika hari pernikahannya ". Terdengar aneh memang, tapi yasudahlah memang keadaannya begitu kok.

Gaun putih berpayet ditambah dengan mahkota kecil di kepalanya menambah kesan cantik dalam dirinya. senyum manis senantiasa terkembang di bibirnya. Tangannya kananya menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar putih, sedangkan tangan kirinya tengah menggandeng seorang namja paruh baya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayahnya. Mungkin kalian bertanya – tanya, mengapa namja harus mengenakan gaun ? silahkan tanya sendiri pada ayah si mempelai, karena author juga tidak tahu apa jawabannya *kabur* xD

" Lay-sshi...kuserahkan anakku padamu, tolong jaga dia baik – baik " ucap Tn. Kim pada namja didepannya – yang ternyata bernama lay – sambil menyerahkan tangan anaknya pada lay.

" ne...aku berjanji akan menjaganya " jawab lay mantap sambil memandang calon _istrinya._

Upacara pernikahan pun dimulai. Seorang pendeta kini tengah berdiri di antara kedua mempelai. Sejenak pendeta itu melirik ke arah dua mempelai yang mungkin sekarang tengah dilanda demam altar (?).

" pengucapan janji sehidup semati akan dimulai, bila ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini silahkan katakan atau diam selamanya " ucap pendeta itu sambil melihat ke arah tamu undangan.

Tamu undangan diam, tanda tidak ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini.

" baiklah...saudara Zhang Yi Xing apakah anda menerima saudara Kim Jongin sebagai _istri _anda, menemaninya saat duka maupun suka, sakit maupun sehat sampai maut memisahkan kalian ? "

" ya...saya bersedia " lay mengenggam erat tangan calon istrinya itu ,yang ternyata bernama kim jongin atau biasa dipanggil kai.

" saudara Kim Jongin apakah anda menerima saudara Zhang Yi Xing sebagai suami anda, menemaninya saat duka maupun suka, sakit maupun sehat sampai maut memisahkan kalian ? "

Kai menghela nafas panjang, hingga akhirnya dia menjawab " ya...saya bersedia "

" dengan ini, saya menyatakan kalian sah sebagai suami – _istri _, sekarang kalian boleh bertukar cincin "

Dengan sigap, lay memasangkan cincin berwarna putih dan bermatakan berlian itu ke jari manis kai, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Upacara pernikahan itu diakhiri dengan lay yang mencium lembut bibir kai.

"akhirnya, kau menjadi milikku selamanya kai dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa merebutmu dari tanganku " lay merangkul pinggang kai posesif.

Kai hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan lay. Ahh...dia benar – benar tidak menyangka dirinya akan menjadi Ny. Zhang.

" ehem... " suara deheman menganggu acara kemesraan LayKai.

" aisshh...! appa menganggu acara kita saja... ! " ucap lay kesal.

Pletaaak...! sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan manis di kepala lay. " yaaaa...! sopan sedikit pada appamu ini...dasar anak nakal...! "

Kai sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya melihat parodi yang ditunjukkan appa dan anak ini.

" appa hanya ingin menyerahkan ini " Tn. Zhang menyerahkan sebuah amplop berukuran sedang pada lay.

" apa ini ? " tanya lay penasaran, kai yang berada disamping lay juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan lay.

" itu dua tiket bulan madu ke paris, appa sudah menyiapkan segala keperluanmu disana, jadi kamu dan kai tinggal berangkat saja "

Lay langsung sumringah, benar – benar hadiah pernikahan yang hebat. " gomawoo appa...appa memang is the best deh, jadi tambah sayang deh sama appa "

Tn. Zhang hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat lay, kalau sudah dimanja gini aja lay bakal jadi anak manis dan penurut, tapi bila ada keinginannya yang tidak dituruti, waaah..preman pasar saja kalah.

" jangan lupa oleh – olehnya ne " ucap Tn. Zhang sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

" appa minta oleh – oleh apa ? pasti kita belikan deh " kali ini kai mengeluarkan suaranya.

" appa mau cucu " Tn. Zhang mengatakan hal itu dengan watadosnya.

Blush...sontak wajah kai memerah mendengar permintaan appanya, beda sekali dengan reaksi lay yang sepertinya sangat senang dengan permintaan appanya.

" oke...kami akan membawakan cucu buat appa, appa mau berapa ? 1 ? 5 ? 10 ? 20 ? " ucap lay enteng, tanpa dia sadari mata kai yang membulat sempurna mendengar perkataannya. " dasar seme...mau enaknya sendiri " kesal kai.

" yaaa...! 20...! kau mau membuat kai masuk UGD, dasar namja pervert... ! " Tn. Zhang melayangkan jitakan lagi pada lay, membuat lay mengaduh kesakitan.

" yaaakk...appa... ! appo...! "

Rintihan lay malah membuat kai dan Tn. Zhang tertawa terbahak – bahak. Ahh...benar – benar hari yang menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan bagi lay dan kai.

xoxo

_**12 Desember 2006**_

Tidak terasa sudah 6 bulan, lay dan kai menjadi suami istri. Lay ternyata adalah tipe suami yang sangat romantis, sebelum pergi ke kantor, dia tidak lupa memberikan kecupan manis – entah itu di kening atau pipi – pada kai. Sepulang dari kantor, lay selalu membawakan sebuket bunga mawar putih, bunga favorit kai. Meskipun lay adalah orang yang sibuk, namun dia pasti menyempatkan mengajak kai untuk dinner romantis di sebuah rumah makan mewah. Hmm...benar – benar suami idaman wanita.

Pagi ini, terasa berbeda bagi lay, dia tidak melihat senyuman cerah di wajah kai, dan oh tidak...! wajah kai pucat, sangat pucat malah. Lay terus memandangi kai yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

" yeobo...gwenchanayo ? wajahmu pucat sekali, apa kau sakit ? " lay benar – benar mengkhawatirkan kai.

" aku baik – baik saja, aku tidak sakit " jawab kai berbohong. Berbohong ? ya...kai berbohong agar suaminya tidak khawatir. Dia tidak mungkin bilang kan, kalau akhir – akhir ini dia sering merasa pusing dan mual, ditambah lagi nafsu makannya yang menurun. Bisa – bisa lay kelimpungan menjaga kai dan melupakan urusan pekerjaannya. Kai bukan tipikal istri yang manja, selama dia bisa melakukannya sendiri dia tidak akan minta bantuan lay. Kai memang sakit tapi selama dia bisa menahannya maka dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap terlihat sehat dan mencari cara pengobatan sendiri. Bukankah lay sangat beruntung mempunyai seorang istri seperti kai ?

" benarkah ? kalau kau sakit bilang saja, biar aku akan izin dan menemanimu seharian.. " ucap lay tak yakin akan perkataan istrinya.

" andwee...pergilah bekerja, aku baik – baik saja kok, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku " ucap kai sambil tersenyum manis, berharap senyumnya akan meyakinkan lay kalau dirinya baik – baik saja.

Lay membalas senyuman kai, walaupun hatinya sebenarnya tidak percaya dengan ucapan kai. Mana bisa dia langsung percaya pada ucapan kai, wajahnya yang pucat, matanya yang nampak lelah, lalu kai sepertinya bertambah kurus, apakah seperti itu bisa dibilang baik – baik saja ?

" yasudah aku pergi dulu...jaga dirimu baik – baik, bila ada apa – apa cepat hubungi aku " ujar lay berpamitan, tidak lupa dia mencium kening kai lembut.

" ne arraso...kau juga, hati – hati di jalan ne...jangan pulang terlalu malam " kai memberikan senyuman termanisnya walaupun tidak semaksimal biasanya.

Lay pergi menuju mobilnya, ketika hendak masuk mobil, lay mendengar sesuatu...

BRUUKKK...!

" Kai...! "

-o-o-o-

Lay sibuk memperhatikan dokter yang saat ini tengah memeriksa _istrinya_ , wajahnya benar – benar menampakkan kekhawatiran saat ini. Bagaimana tidak khawatir ? _istrinya _tiba – tiba jatuh pingsan di depan matanya. Lay merutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia tidak peka kalau _istrinya_ itu sakit.

Gelisah, panik, dan khawatir itulah yang dirasakan lay, dia takut _istrinya_ menderita penyakit parah. Sesekali dia melihat ke arah _istrinya_, wajahnya yang pucat namun hal itu tidak membuat kecantikan kai hilang. Kai masih belum sadar, kedua matanya masih menutup rapat. Menambah tingkat kecemasan seorang lay.

" bagaimana keadaan kai dokter ? apakah dia baik – baik saja ? " tanya lay saat dokter itu telah selesai memeriksa keadaan kai.

Dokter itu tersenyum, " dia tidak apa – apa, bahkan saya harus memberikan selamat pada anda, karena anda akan menjadi seorang appa "

Lay tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan dokter, " mwo ? ja.. ..kai ha..hamil ? "

" iya..kai tengah mengandung, usia kandungannya 1 bulan, tolong dijaga baik – baik ne ? trimester awal rawan akan keguguran "

" ne dokter...gomawo " ucap lay menjabat tangan dokter itu.

" baiklah...kalau gitu saya izin kembali ke rumah sakit, ada pasien lain yang harus saya tangani "

" baik dokter, mari saya antar sampai ke depan " lay mengantar dokter tersebut sampai pintu depan rumahnya.

" aku akan menjadi seorang appa, aku akan menjadi seorang appa, yeeeaaaayyy... ! " lay benar – benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, saking senangnya dia lompat – lompat kegirangan di teras rumahnya, membuat para tetangga yang melihatnya ingin segera menelepon RSJ, dan bilang bahwa ada orang yang butuh perawatan di RSJ tersebut.

Kai rupanya sudah sadar, dengan perlahan dia duduk. Tangannya memijit kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing. Belum sempat dia mengingat kejadian tadi, pintu kamarnya terbuka memperlihatkan sosok lay yang err...sedikit aneh. Senyumnya terkembang lebar sekali, mimik wajahnya seperti orang yang baru saja mendapatkan uang 1 milyar.

" yeobo...kau sudah sadar ? apa yang kau rasakan ? " tanya lay sambil duduk disamping kai, tangannya mengenggam tangan kai.

" aku hanya merasa pusing dan sedikit...mual "

Senyum lay semakin melebar, andai saja itu bibir bisa melar seperti karet mungkin saat ini senyum lay sudah melebihi wajahnya.

Lay mengenggam erat kedua tangan kai, dia tatap dalam – dalam mata kai, membuat kai salah tingkah.

" yeobo...sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi orang tua " ucap lay singkat, tapi mampu membuat kai membulatkan matanya karena kaget.

" aku hamil ? " tanya kai memastikan.

" iya...saat ini kau tengah mengandung buah hati kita " lay mengelus perut kai yang masih rata itu.

" omoo...akhirnya kita akan mendapatkan seorang anak " air mata bahagia terlihat menetes dari mata indah kai. " aku bahagia...sangat bahagia, terima kasih Tuhan "

Lay memeluk kai erat. Dia merasa Tuhan sangat baik padanya, setelah Dia memberikan seorang pendamping hidup seperti kai, Tuhan juga memberikan seorang anak padanya.

Cukup lama berpelukan, hingga akhirnya kai buka suara "hyung, aku mau mencubit pipi shindong hyung~ " pinta kai manja.

Lay kaget mendengar permintaan kai yang sedikit tidak wajar itu, " kenapa kau tiba – tiba menginginkan hal itu ? "

" mollayo~ bawaan bayi mungkin " kai mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Lay menghela nafasnya, kai rupanya tengah mengidam "penyakit" yang biasanya terjadi pada awal kehamilan.

" tapi kenapa harus shindong hyung, saat ini dia kan lagi ada performance dengan super junior di jeju, bagaimana kalau diganti dengan mencubit pipiku saja "

" shireo...! pipi hyung itu kasar, nggak kenyal (?) nggak enak buat dicubit, pokoknya aku mau mencubit pipi shindong hyung sekarang juga...! " kai mulai menampakkan (?) sisi galaknya.

Lay menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, dia bingung dengan permintaan kai. Masak iya lay harus menyuruh shindong hyung balik ke korea hanya untuk dicubit pipinya oleh kai. Lay juga tidak mungkin pergi ke pulau jeju, mengingat masih banyak pekerjaan di kantornya. Tapi kalau keinginan kai tidak dipenuhi, kai akan ngambek seharian apalagi saat ini dia sedang hamil, tingkat kesensitivannya (?) bisa meningkat dua kali lipat. Lay tidak mau jika dirinya harus bernasib "tidur di luar saja nanti malam".

" aisshh...otthoke...! " lay bergumam lirih.

Perjuangan lay sebagai calon appa akan segera dimulai, hohoho /evillaugh/ xD

xoxo

_**17 Agustus 2007**_

Usia kandungan kai sudah menginjak 8 bulan. Lay benar – benar menjaga kai dan calon anaknya, bayangkan saja, dari awal kai hamil sampai usia kehamilan kai masuk 8 bulan, kai tidak diijinkan bekerja oleh lay. Pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti mencuci, masak, membersihkan rumah, diambil alih oleh lay. Pernah suatu waktu, lay harus bangun jam 3 pagi hanya untuk mencuci baju karena dia ada meeting pagi. Kai sebenarnya tidak mau diperlakukan seistimewa ini, kai tidak sakit parah, kai hanya hamil, tapi bukan lay namanya jika tidak berhasil membujuk kai untuk cuti bekerja sebagai ibu rumah tangga (?).

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya, dia bosan, ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi dia bingung mau ngapain. Semua pekerjaan rumah tangga telah diselesaikan oleh lay.

" chagi...eomma bosan~ " kai mengelus perutnya lembut. " andai aja kamu udah ada...eomma pasti tidak akan sebosan ini, ahhh~ eomma benar – benar tidak sabar menanti kedatanganmu " kai terus berbicara pada anaknya yang saat ini masih menikmati kehangatan (?) dalam perut kai.

Kai memutuskan untuk keluar rumah menikmati sejuknya angin sore, dia pun berjalan – jalan di sekitar taman kecil yang ada di depan rumahnya.

" omoo~ kenapa bunga – bunga disini kering semua ? " kai tersentak kaget saat melihat keadaan bunga – bunganya. " aisshh...aku lupa menyiram bunga – bunga ini ".

Tanpa pikir panjang kai mengambil selang lalu menyambungkannya pada kran air. Dia pun mulai asyik dengan pekerjaannya "menyiram bunga".

" naah...kalian pasti senang kan ? minumlah sepuas kalian lalu tumbuhlah dengan subur " kai berbicara pada bunga – bunga di hadapannya.

" Kai...! apa yang kau lakukan ? "

Kai menoleh ke asal suara lalu dia tersenyum manis " hyung sudah pulang ? aku lagi nyiram, kasihan hyung bunga – bunga ini kering ".

" aisshh...kan udah aku bilang, jangan melakukan pekerjaan apapun, biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya...kau nakal sekali sih tidak mendengarkan nasihatku " lay mulai berceramah (?) kebiasaan yang sering dia lakukan kalau kai tidak menuruti ucapannya.

" tapi hyung...aku bosan nggak ngelakuin apa – apa, aku itu nggak sakit hyung, aku hamil dan aku baik – baik saja " kai protes.

" nggak ada tapi – tapian...sekarang kau masuk kedalam, biar aku saja yang menyiram bunga – bunga ini " lay menggandeng tangan kai masuk ke dalam rumah.

" udahlah hyung~ ini kan cuma menyiram bunga, bukan pekerjaan berat, lebih baik sekarang hyung yang masuk, ganti baju terus mandi biar seger " kai melepas gandengan tangan lay.

" tapi kai... " ucapan lay terpotong karena kai mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

" hyung bawel deh...aku nggak apa – apa hyung, udah sana hyung masuk, cepat mandi...hyung bau.. " kai memeletkan lidahnya.

" ne...ne arraso.. " lay mengalah, dia tidak mau masalah kecil begini membuat mereka bertengkar.

lay melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, sedangkan kai melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan senyum yang tidak hilang dari bibirnya, dia benar – benar beruntung punya suami seperti lay.

-o-o-o-

Malam hari, waktu yang cocok untuk bermesra – mesraan dengan pasangan bukan ? sekiranya itulah yang dilakukan oleh lay dan kai. Mereka berdua tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Lay mengenggam tangan kai erat. Sedangkan kai tengah bersandar di bahu lay.

" hyung menginginkan anak laki – laki atau perempuan ? " kai mengawali pembicaraan.

Lay tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan kai, dia menatap wajah kai dalam – dalam " bagiku laki – laki atau perempuan sama saja, asal dia sehat dan ibunya selamat "

Lay mengelus perut kai lalu menempelkan telinganya di perut kai " hai jagoan appa, sedang apa kau disana ? appa benar – benar tidak sabar menanti kedatanganmu... "

Kai mengusap rambut lay lembut, " ne appa~ aku juga tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan appa " kai menirukan suara anak kecil.

Lay mencium perut kai, lalu naik ke dada, leher dan dagu, membuat kai menggeliat kegelian. Saat tiba di bibir kai, lay menatap kai sejenak, lalu mencium bibir kai. Reflek, kai langsung menutup kedua matanya menikmati sentuhan bibir lay dibibirnya. Lay mengulum bibir kai lembut, melumatnya perlahan. Manis, inilah yang selalu dirasakan oleh lay saat mencium bibir kai. Membuat lay betah lama – lama mencium dan mengulum bibir kissable _istrinya_ itu. Kai membalas ciuman lembut lay, sesekali terdengar desahan kai saat lidah lay bermain – main dalam rongga mulutnya. Ciuman ini semakin lama semakin panas, hingga akhirnya ponsel lay berbunyi tanda ada seseorang yang meneleponnya. Dengan terpaksa, dia mengehentikan ciuman panasnya pada kai dan mengambil ponselnya. Dilihatnya dengan tatapan malas, siapa penelepon yang tega sekali menganggu acara mereka berdua.

Kai hanya tersenyum geli melihat reaksi lay, setidaknya bunyi ponsel itu menyelamatkan kai dari terkaman (?) lay.

" appa mengangguku saja...waeyo ? "

"..."

" mwo ? kenapa harus aku ? tidak bisakah appa menyuruh pegawai lain yang melakukannya ? "

"..."

" tapi appa...bagaimana dengan kai ? dia sedang hamil, sebentar lagi dia akan melahirkan... "

"..."

" aissshhh...ne ... ne...arraso "

Lay memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi suram, membuat kai bertanya – tanya ada apa dengan lay.

" hyung...gwenchana ? "

" yeobo...tadi aku ditelepon oleh appa, terus... " lay menghentikan ucapannya sejenak untuk menatap kai, tapi yang ditatap hanya diam saja malah memasang mimik wajah – lanjutkan saja hyung – lay menghela napas dalam – dalam, " aku disuruh appa untuk mengurus perusahannya yang ada di jepang, ada masalah keuangan yang harus aku tangani segera, aku akan berada disana selama 1 bulan, bagaimana menurutmu yeobo ? kalau kau tidak setuju, aku tidak akan berangkat.. "

" aku disini akan baik – baik saja hyung, jadi hyung berangkat saja ke jepang, perusahaanmu pasti sangat membutuhkanmu " ucap kai sambil tersenyum manis.

Lay cukup kaget mendengar perkataan kai, " ta..tapi yeobo, sebentar lagi kau akan melahirkan, dan aku tidak mau saat kau melahirkan aku tidak ada disampingmu "

" aisshhh...gwenchana, masih 40 hari lagi untuk aku melahirkan, hyung di jepang kan cuma 30 hari, jadi hyung pasti bisa menemaniku melahirkan kok "

Lay berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencerna kata – kata kai dalam otaknya, " ne...aku berjanji, aku akan pulang tepat waktu, menemanimu melahirkan dan melihat anak kita bersama – sama "

Kai mengangguk, diusapnya pipi lay lembut " i love you...hyung "

" i love you so much kai " lay mengecup kening kai lembut.

-o-o-o-

Hari perpisahan pun tiba. Kai mengantarkan lay ke bandara, keberangkatan pesawat yang akan membawa lay ke jepang masih 30 menit lagi.

" hey...! anakku, appa akan pergi ke jepang selama 1 bulan, kau jangan nakal ne ? jangan nyusahin eomma, kalau perlu kau harus menjaga eomma " lay berbicara di depan perut kai, berbicara pada anaknya yang lay harapkan bisa mendengar ucapannya.

Kai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lay. " oh yaa...aku sudah meminta baekhyun dan suho hyung untuk menjagamu selama aku tidak ada, nanti sore mereka akan tiba di rumah kita " ucap lay.

Kai hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Baekhyun dan suho adalah sahabat baik lay makanya lay mempercayakan baekhyun dan suho untuk menjaga kai. Mungkin kalian bertanya – tanya mengapa tidak menyuruh orang tua kai atau saudara kai saja ? jawabannya kai adalah seorang anak piatu, ibunya meninggal saat dia masih berumur 17 tahun, appanya sendiri saat ini tengah sibuk mengurus perusahannya yang berada di Indonesia, sedangkan saudara – saudaranya tidak ada yang berdomisili di korea selatan, semuanya ada di luar negeri.

" _PERHATIAN PADA PENUMPANG PESAWAT UNTUK TUJUAN JEPANG SEBENTAR LAGI PESAWAT AKAN LEPAS LANDAS, DIHARAPKAN PARA PENUMPANG SEGERA MEMASUKI PESAWAT. ATAS PERHATIANNYA KAMI UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH "._

" aku pergi dulu ne...jaga dirimu dan anak kita baik – baik, aku akan merindukanmu " lay mengusap pipi kai lembut.

" ne hyung...hubungi aku saat hyung sudah tiba di jepang, aku juga akan merindukanmu " kai berusaha menahan tangisnya, dia tidak boleh menangis, dia tidak mau lay semakin berat untuk meninggalkannya.

" saranghae kai, jeongmal saranghae " lay mengecup kening kai.

" nado saranghae hyung "

Kai menatap nanar kepergian lay, hingga akhirnya lay hilang dari pandangannya. Akhirnya bulir bening yang sejak tadi kai tahan, keluar juga. Kai mengusap airmatanya lalu mengelus perutnya " semoga appamu menepati janjinya ne ". Setelah berucap demikian, kai meninggalkan bandara menuju rumahnya, sepertinya dia butuh tidur saat ini, fisik dan batinnya benar – benar sangat lelah.

xoxo

_**24 September 2007**_

Kalau sesuai jadwal, kai akan melahirkan tanggal 27, itu berarti 3 hari lagi dari sekarang. Tapi lay tidak ada tanda untuk pulang. Semalam lay menelepon kai, katanya pekerjaan di jepang belum selesai jadi terpaksa dia harus menambah waktunya di jepang. Kai hanya bisa mengehela napas panjang, ini sudah ketiga kalinya lay menunda kepulangannya. Kai benar – benar takut jika lay tidak bisa menemaninya saat melahirkan.

" yaaa...! melamun lagi... ! " baekhyun menepuk pundak kai yang tertangkap basah melamun di teras rumahnya.

" yaaak...hyung...! hyung mengagetkan aku saja...untung saja aku tidak kena serangan jantung... " ucap kai kesal.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan kai " habisnya kau melamun mulu sih, kayak nggak ada kerjaan lain aja ".

" emang...kan semua pekerjaan udah diambil alih sama hyung dan suho hyung, kalian berdua sama saja dengan lay hyung melarang aku untuk melakukan ini dan itu "

" mau gimana lagi kai sayang, suamimu itu sudah berpesan pada aku dan suho hyung agar kita tidak membiarkan dirimu bekerja " bela baekhyun.

Kai hanya diam mendengar ucapan baekhyun. Terjadilah keheningan yang cukup lama diantara mereka berdua.

" hyung...bagaimana jika lay hyung tidak menepati janjinya ? " kai memecah keheningan yang terjadi dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup menyedihkan.

Baekhyun menatap kai sejenak, dipegangnya tangan kai " dia pasti datang kai...lay hyung adalah seorang namja yang selalu menepati janjinya, jadi kau harus percaya padanya ".

Kai hanya menunduk mendengar ucapan baekhyun, saat ini dia benar – benar merindukan lay, rindu akan sentuhannya, pelukannya, kecupannya, suaranya, wajahnya. baekhyun melihat kai dengan tatapan sedih, dia tahu kai tengah mengalami tekanan batin. lay tidak ada disampingnya, padahal sebentar lagi kai akan melahirkan.

" sudahlah...jangan terlalu difikirin, lebih baik sekarang kau siapkan mental untuk melahirkan nanti, tunggu sebentar ne ? aku buatkan susu hangat buatmu " baekhyun beranjak menuju dapur.

" chagi...semoga appamu datang saat hari kelahiranmu ". Setelah berkata demikian, kai mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada perutnya. Sakit, lama kelamaan sakitnya bertambah. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari tubuhnya.

" ukkkkhhh...pe..perutku...akkhh, bae...khyun hyuuungggg... ! " kai berteriak memanggil baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedang membuat susu, tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan kai. Secepat kilat dia pergi untuk menemui kai.

" ommooo...kai...! " baekhyun menolong kai yang saat ini tengah terjatuh dari kursinya sambil memegang perutnya.

" ukkkh...ss..sakit..hyung...akhh...fuh fuh (?) "

" kyaaaa...! air ketubanmu pecah kai...kau akan melahirkan " ucap baekhyun saat melihat cairan bening mengalir di kaki kai. " suho hyung...! cepat siapkan mobil, kai akan melahirkan...ppali...! "

Suho yang saat itu tengah menikmati secangkir kopi hangat, langsung kesedak mendengar teriakan baekhyun " uhuuk...ne sebentar chagiya...uhuuk ". Suho langsung melakukan apa yang disuruh baekhyun.

" tahan sebentar kai...tarik nafasmu dalam – dalam lalu keluarkan... " baekhyun mencoba menenangkan kai yang sedari tadi berteriak – teriak kesakitan.

Kai mencoba menuruti perkataan baekhyun, dia tarik nafas dalam – dalam lalu dikeluarkan, ternyata lumayan membantu walaupun rasa sakit setiap kontraksi masih terasa.

" _lay hyung...aku akan melahirkan, aku mohon pulanglah, temani aku...aku takut hyung.."_

-o-o-o-

Lay baru saja selesai menyelesaikan rapatnya, dia hempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang kerjanya.

" hari yang melelahkan..." gumam lay.

Tiba – tiba saja ponsel lay berdering, dengan malas dia angkat telepon itu.

" yeoboseyo... "

" ... "

" mwo ? kai akan melahirkan ? hyung serius ? "

" ... "

" ne arraso...aku akan segera pulang sekarang "

Secepat kilat, dia menghubungi sekretarisnya, " yunhwa-sshi, batalkan semua rapat hari ini, lalu cepat pesankan aku tiket pesawat menuju seoul sekarang juga ".

" kai...aku akan datang "

_**3 jam kemudian...**_

" _DIHARAPKAN PADA PENUMPANG UNTUK MEMAKAI SABUK PENGAMAN KARENA SEBENTAR LAGI KITA AKAN MENDARAT DI BANDARA SEOUL INTERNATIONAL "_

lay bersyukur karena dia bisa tiba di seoul dengan selamat. Dia sudah benar – benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan istrinya atau mungkin dia juga akan bertemu anaknya.

Namun harapan tinggallah harapan, pesawat yang lay tumpangi tidak bisa mendarat dengan mulus. Pesawat tersebut menabrak tembok pembatas di bandara.

BRAAAAKKKK...! suara badan pesawat menabrak tembok pembatas benar – benar memekakkan telinga. Dan setelah itu, lay tidak bisa merasakan apapun, semuanya terasa gelap baginya.

-o-o-o-

" hyung sudah menghubungi lay ? "

" sudah chagiya...mungkin saat ini dia berada di perjalanan ".

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban suho. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di depan ruang operasi. Menunggu kai yang tengah berjuang melahirkan anaknya.

" baekhyun-sshi...suho-shhi...! bagaimana ? apakah kai sudah melahirkan " Tn. Zhang tiba – tiba ada di dekat mereka.

" belum ahjussi...kai masih menjalani operasi... " jawab suho sopan.

" ne arraso...lalu dimana lay ? apakah dia belum datang ? "

" belum ahjussi...tapi suho hyung sudah menghubunginya, mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang " kali ini baekhyun yang menjawab.

Secara tak sengaja, mereka melihat siaran di televisi yang memang disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit.

" _telah terjadi kecelakaan pesawat di bandara seoul international. Pesawat yang bermuatan 120 penumpang ini, gagal saat ingin melakukan pendaratan dikarenakan tempat untuk mendarat licin akibat hujan deras yang mengguyur seoul tadi siang. Pesawat naas ini menabrak tembok pembatas bandara. Akibat kecelakaan ini, 3 orang penumpang meninggal dunia, 17 orang luka berat, dan sisanya hanya luka ringan. Saya akan membacakan penumpang yang meninggal dunia, Tn. Kim Min Sung – 50 th, Nn. Lee Jinhwa – 17 thn, dan Tn. Zhang Yi Xing – 25 thn. Saat ini para korban akan dibawa ke Seoul Hospital "_

Tn. Zhang, Suho dan Baekhyun langsung shock mendengar berita itu. Mereka masih belum bisa percaya Lay menjadi korban yang meninggal dunia. Saat mereka masih shock akan berita tadi, pintu ruang operasi terbuka.

" apakah kalian keluarga saudara Kai ? " dokter tersebut memecah keshockan (?) Suho, Lay, dan Tn. Zhang.

" ne...kami keluarganya, bagaimana keadaan Kai dan bayinya ? " Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara serak akibat menahan tangis akibat berita tadi.

" chukkahae...saudara Kai melahirkan anak laki – laki yang tampan dan sehat, saudara Kai sendiri saat ini tengah tertidur akibat obat bius, mungkin sekitar 2 jam lagi dia akan sadar "

Mereka bertiga menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar perkataan dokter setidaknya ini adalah berita yang membahagiakan setelah berita menyedihkan tadi.

" ahjussi...sebaiknya ahjussi mengurus Lay, aku dengar para korban sudah tiba disini, biar aku dan Baekhyun yang mengurus Kai "

" ne... " ucap Tn. Zhang singkat, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Suho yang tengah bingung bagaimana caranya mengatakan semua ini pada Kai.

-o-o-o-

Baekhyun duduk di samping ranjang Kai, sedangkan Suho duduk di sofa yang memang disediakan di setiap kamar rumah sakit. Kai sudah dipindahkan dari kamar operasi ke kamar rawat.

" eungg~ " Kai mulai sadar, perlahan namun pasti matanya mulai terbuka, dia mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya.

" Kai...kau sudah sadar...! syukurlah...! " ucap Baekhyun membuat Suho beranjak mendekati Kai.

" Suho hyung...Baekhyun hyung...bayiku ? "

" chukkahae Kai...kau melahirkan bayi laki – laki, dia tampan sekali, sekarang bayimu tengah tertidur " Baekhyun menunjukkan box bayi yang berada tidak jauh dari ranjang kai.

" aku ingin melihatnya hyung... "

" ne...kajja, pelan – pelan saja, luka operasimu belum sepenuhnya kering " Baekhyun membantu Kai berdiri dan memapahnya menuju box bayi tersebut. Suho hanya memandang Kai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah itu sedih atau senang.

Kai menitikkan air mata haru saat melihat anaknya. Malaikat kecilnya telah hadir di hadapannya. Wajahnya persis sekali dengan Lay. Eh ? Kai teringat sesuatu, dia tidak melihat Lay, suaminya. Apakah dia benar – benar tidak datang ?

" Baekhyun hyung...Suho hyung...apakah Lay hyung sudah datang ? "

Sontak wajah Baekhyun dan Suho berubah menjadi tegang, mereka bingung mau menjawab apa dari pertanyaan Kai.

" kenapa kalian diam saja ? Lay hyung sudah datang belum ? " Kai menatap aneh kedua hyungdeulnya itu.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Suho, sedangkan Suho hanya mengaggukan kepalanya, memberi tanda untuk mengatakan semua pada Kai.

" Kai...kajja...ikut aku... " Baekhyun memapah tubuh Kai menuju suatu tempat, sebelumnya dia sudah menyuruh suster untuk menjaga bayinya Kai. sedangkan Suho berjalan di belakang Kai dan Baekhyun

" memangnya kita mau kemana hyung ? " Kai tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

" nanti kau akan tahu sendiri " Baekhyun sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis, dia terus memapah Kai menelusuri lorong rumah sakit.

Kai, Baekhyun dan Suho berhenti di sebuah ruangan, ruangan yang di pintu masuknya tertulis _" Kamar Mayat "_ . ruangan yang membuat Kai bergidik ngeri.

" kenapa hyung membawaku kesini ? memangnya siapa yang meninggal ? " Kai benar – benar tidak mengerti tentang keadaan ini. Entah mengapa firasatnya juga menjadi tidak enak.

" masuklah Kai...di dalam ada semua jawaban dari pertanyaanmu " suruh Suho.

Kai memasuki ruangan tersebut, betapa terkejutnya saat Kai melihat mertuanya sedang berada disitu, mertuanya tengah menangis.

" appa...! "

Tn. Zhang mendekati Kai lalu memeluknya erat, " kuatkan hatimu ya nak... "

Kai semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, mengapa tiba – tiba mertuanya berkata demikian.

" Lay telah pergi meninggalkan kita semua...dia telah pergi untuk selama – lamanya " ucap Tn. Zhang menjawab semua pertanyaan yang bergelayut di benak Kai.

Kai membeku mendengar perkataan Tn. Zhang. Saat ini Kai merasa seluruh tulang – tulangnya terlepas dari tubuhnya, kalau Tn. Zhang tidak memegang tubuh Kai, mungkin Kai akan terjatuh. Tn. Zhang memapah Kai untuk mendekati sebuah ranjang yang diatasnya terdapat sosok manusia yang dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala ditutupi oleh selimut.

Kai memandangi tubuh yang ditutup selimut itu. Air matanya sudah mengalir daritadi. Masih ada harapan di hatinya bahwa yang dibalik selimut itu bukan Lay, suaminya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Kai membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah Lay. Tangisannya langsung pecah saat melihat wajah Lay.

" Lay hyung...! ireona...! hyung tidak boleh meninggalkan aku sendiri...huks.. ! " Kai mengguncang tubuh Lay, namun itu percuma nyawa yang sudah terlepas dari raga tidak akan kembali bukan ?

" anak kita sudah lahir hyung, laki – laki...dia persis sekali denganmu hyung...bukankah hyung sudah berjanji akan merawat anak kita bersama... ! " Kai berbicara di sela tangisannya, matanya sudah cukup sembab. Tn. Zhang hanya menatap pilu Kai yang meratapi kepergian Lay. Sedangkan Suho dan Baekhyun menunggu diluar. Baekhyun menangis di pelukan Suho ikut merasakan kesedihan Kai.

Kai mengecup bibir Lay. Dingin, bibir itu dingin. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang biasanya Kai rasakan saat mencium Lay. Kai mencium kelopak mata Lay, turun ke hidung, pipi dan terakhir bibir. Kai mencium bibir Lay cukup lama, ciuman terakhir sebelum Lay benar – benar pergi dari hadapannya.

" saranghae hyung...jeongmal saranghae "

_Aku tidak akan pernah menemukan cinta  
seindah cintaku padamu  
Bagiku kau adalah semua yang sangat aku inginkan di dunia  
Di saat malam semakin dingin  
Di saat bintang tidak hadir  
Kau di sini bersamaku  
menghangatkanku-setidaknya hatiku-  
menerangi hidupku  
untuk kembali menapaki kehidupan  
Semua begitu indah  
Saat-saat bersamamu_

_Aku selalu yakin  
Kamu akan kembali  
Kembali dalam hidupku  
Mewarnai emosiku  
dan… akhirnya  
Kaupun mati selamanya  
Bersama mimpi-mimpiku  
mimpi kita_

**Epilog**

_**7 Oktober 2012**_

" saengil chukkahamnida appa...semoga appa bahagia disana, disini Lay dan eomma akan selalu mendo'akan appa...appa jangan lupakan kami berdua ya ? " ucapan ini terlontar dari bibir mungil seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun di hadapan sebuah kuburan yang nisannya tertulis ZHANG YI Xing.

" saengil chukkhamnida hyung...tidak terasa 5 tahun hyung pergi, anak kita sudah besar..dia tampan dan pintar dia mewarisi semua kelebihanmu " ucap seorang namja sambil mengelus rambut anaknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai.

Air mata Kai mengalir, memori – memori indah waktu bersama Lay muncul di otaknya, dia benar – benar merindukan Lay. Tiba – tiba, sebuah tangan kecil mengusap air mata Kai, " eomma uljima...appa pasti tidak mau melihat eomma menangis, bukannya eomma yang bilang meskipun raga appa tidak disamping kita tapi cinta appa selalu hidup di hati kita " benar – benar ucapan yang cerdas keluar dari mulut seorang anak berumur 5 tahun.

Kai menatap wajah anaknya, lalu dia menyunggingkan senyum " ne chagiya...mian eomma sanggat merindukan appa ".

" eomma tenang saja...Lay akan menjaga eomma sebagai pengganti appa. Lay berjanji di depan pusara appa, Lay akan menjaga eomma sampai malaikat maut menjemput Lay " ucap Lay tegas siapa sangka kata – kata ini keluar dari mulut anak kecil.

Hari sudah semakin sore, Kai dan Lay bersiap – siap untuk pulang " appa...Lay dan eomma pulang dulu ya ? nanti Lay dan eomma datang lagi...Lay sayang appa " Lay mencium nisan appanya.

Angin berhembus pelan mengiringi kepergian Kai dan Lay dari pemakaman tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok bayangan yang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

" aku menyayangi kalian berdua, aku akan selalu hidup di hati kalian " ucap bayangan itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama angin.

END


End file.
